Willie's Start
by story101
Summary: How willie got her start and marc got the job


Hi guys, I soooo totally love Ugly Betty so I decided to give this fan fic a try. This is my first one but I'm totally in LOVE w/ Wilhelmina so this is just a quick one about her start and how she became so EVVVIILLLL!!Also I think the Danimina stories are AWESOME!!!! So here's mine I hope you guys like it!!!!(My first one for UB)

Pairing: Willie/Marc Friendship

I don't own any of em lord knows I wish I could especially Willie!!!!!

"You're pregnant." She said calmly to her boss.

"No, that can't be I'm Fey Sommers for Gods sake I can't be!"

"Well, according to this" she pointed to the pregnancy stick on the counter. "You are, maybe if you would have kept your legs closed none of this would even be happening t y-"She was cut off by the barbaric voice of Fey Summers.

"Shut-up Wanda."

"Are you sure you want to talk to me like that after all I believe leaking to the press Fey Sommers is Prego would make a great cover story" Wanda smirked.

"What do you want?"

"I want a new start, a new look, a new…..Wanda"

"And how could I assist,"

"Well, you could be my creator."

"Well I'd be dammed, you look amazing."

She admired her self in the mirror, no more bushy hair it was smoothed straight with a new color, make-up done to perfection, and wardrobe undeniably fashionable.

"Don't I."

"Now u got the look but you gotta lose the name, what gorgeous women do you no named Wanda."

She was right, but she didn't want it to be crazy she wanted it to represent something fashionable and that's when it hit her. "Wilhelmina."

"Hmm, Wilhelmina Slater fashion model I like."

"Of course."

Before she knew it, Wilhelmina was backstage at Fashion Week with Fey Sommers guiding her.

"Giorgio darling how are you?" Fey dragged.

"I'm fine hunnie, but I seem to be short a model she was just here!"

"Oh, really well maybe I can have some of my people go around and find her?" Fully aware that she and Wilhelmina locked her n the closet 10 minutes before.

"No,no,no its too late we go on in 15 minutes" in his strong Italian accent. He looked over at Wilhelmina whose bright green eyes where wandering at the other models then back at herself. In her mind she saw the difference though she could pass as mixed there's no doubt she has black genes she was curvier, bustier and oozed sex appeal.

"You"

"Me." Wilhelmina pointed.

"No, I'm just speaking in second person for my good health." Giorgio replied. She got silent.

"What's your name?"

"Uh… Wilhelmina."

"What size are you, Wilhelmina?"

"I'm a two."

"Well, tonight you're a zero get dressed. People listen up I want her dressed, make-up and hair ready this is our last one." He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Fey. She looked back and mouthed thank you, Fey politely smiled and walked back to her seat.

Wilhelmina squeezed into a size zero dress nearly suffocating her chest and waist line, but she sucked it up and went to hair and makeup. Her hair layered in perfect curls make-up done with excitatory precaution Giorgio looked at her and told her she looked beautiful. Wilhelmina was the last model and her stomach turned as he cued her in and she strut down the runway. Heads turned, cameras flashed it was all about…her.

"Who is that?" Bradford Meade asked Fey.

"Oh, she's an up and coming model."

"Her name?"

"Slater. Wilhelmina Slater."

"Sounds familiar."

A month later Wilhelmina signed a 7 year contract with Ford Modeling Agency and everyone instantly fell in love with the bionic woman whose light green eyes, personalized strut, and almost natural beauty (botox) captivated the attention of everyone. Kids and teens idolized her, men wanted her, and women well either wanted to be her or envied her. She was on top magazine covers all around the world, numerous love affairs and was the "it" supermodel of the late 80's. Until a photo shoot in Dubai went bad, she returned to New York pregnant with a kid she knew she couldn't have. So in 1991 Wilhelmina retired from modeling and heard her call else where Mode Magazine. In reality modeling was a journey for her but it got harder to compete with the skimpy 20 year olds(though botox helped her a great deal) who sleep their way to the top. She heard the Creative Directors spot was up for grabs…..kinda. She wanted this so bad she would do anything to get it, anything. She stepped on Mode's elevator and marched to Fey Sommers office.

"Wilhelmina, its always an honor to see you." She said with a fake smile.

"Yeah,yeah, we need to talk."

"About."

"Look, you know I had a kid and things are kind of slow so I was wonde-"

"Ha, finally little miss goodie Wanda got knocked up and has some snot nosed critter running around her home and she's here with this bullshit needing a job, save it for someone who cares Wilhelmina."

She cant explain what happened next, but suddenly a rage filled Wilhelmina and caused her to speak out.

"Look Bitch, I'm not Wanda anymore in case you forgot and don't you EVER talk about my child that way, because unlike you I can deal with my mistakes and don't have to give my child up for adoption purely for image."

"Oh, boo hoo am I supposed to get angry, now get out."

"I don't think so I have dirt on you , remember I was your assistant and unless you want these things leaked I want you to do something for me." Wilhelmina raised an eybrow.

"And what would that be, I already made you over."

"I want to be Creative Director of Mode."

"Sure."

Wilhelmina was taken back bye these words.

"What?"

"I was going to fire Darlene anyway, so don't think your little argument is the reason for this because its not. Remember this Wanda I made you into Wilhelmina and I sure as hell can break you down and make you nothing again, don't ever cross me like that."

Wilhelmina swallowed hard and said thank you and walked down to Darlene's office.

".God. I am a huge fan of yo-"

"Don't really care; now get your stuff out of my office."

"Your office."

"Did I stutter dammit your no longer Creative Director of Mode, I am." Wilhelmina smirked, pushed the girl aside and sat down.

"Being bad is good." Wilhelmina said as the girl left the office. From then on, no one underestimated Wilhelmina Slater the model that they once loved, was so to be the Creative Director you loved to hate.

Wilhelmina established her name as "The Bitch" only after 3 days working at Mode. Though her attitude sucked her work was undeniably the best in the city. After what seemed like years at Mode she wanted more power she wanted someone kinda like she was to Fey and that's when she thought of the idea; hire an assistant. She went through assistants like a pair of cheap underwear until Marc came along and together they were unstoppable. She held the interviews personally and was surprised to see she had a big turnout after all of these rumors about her were spread.

She sat at her desk and the possible assistants squeezed into a small plastic chair in front of her.

"Name." She asked.

"Jessica Ramsey. Here's my résumé"

"I didn't ask for it did I?" Wilhelmina looked down at the girl. "My God, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Uh..Uh.." Her lips started to quiver.

"Your not about to cry are you?" Wilhelmina offered with some kind of kindness. "If so, save the tears for someone who cares! NEXT!"

"Hi Miss Slater I'm Carlos Alberto Del CAstillo Cabeza De Vaca!"

Wilhelmina looked at him and her jaw almost dropped. "How the hell do you expect me to say that everyday? NEXT!"

"Name."

"Lameka Johnson." Wilhelmina looked her up and down.

"I'm sorry, in case you're not aware this is MODE magazine, not Breionshay's Hair Salon/Nail Shop/ Restaurant."

The girl looked at Wilhelmina and gritted her teeth and murmured under her breath 'bitch".

"NEXT"

A tall, slinky and clearly gay guy walked in and took a seat.

"Name"

"Mark Weiner." Wilhelmina looked at him with a disgusted look. "How the hell did you get a name like that?"

"Well birthically yes but I prefer something like Marc St. James."

"Well, I have been one to change names but wiener is embarrassing. Next!"

"Thanks for your time." He got up and started to walk away and she sighed.

"Um, I know I'm dismissed but I just wanted to say how I have dreamt of this moment to meet you."

"Just like the others."

"Okay, well bye and by the way love the fitted ivory Christian Dior dress with Joel Madden Silver Peep Toes and Drop earrings it definitely does you justice." He began to walk.

"Wait, you don't think its too much." She asked.

"No,no,no the only thing I would add is Dior Circles Printed ToteBag." They said in unison.

"You're hired." Wilhelmina smiled and looked up. "Now get me a whole wheat bagel, Tuesday is carb day."

"Anything for you…Willie." He went around the desk and hugged her. "This is going to be so much fun" He squealed. He face read a different tone.

"I can call you Willie right? I mean you said you like name changes."

"Will your lips be permanently attached to my ass?" She smirked.

"If that's where you want them!"

"Willie is fine, now get my bagel!" He quickly ran out the door and came back in record time with no bagel.

"What the hell! You want to get fired already."

"No, but Tuesday is carb day, today is Thursday." Marc smiled.

"Impressed, now get you ass to your desk and start taking calls." Marc happily skipped out of the office.

"Oh and Marc?"

"Yes Willie."

"Don't ever hug me again."

"Got it!"


End file.
